


Covers inspired by "Captive Hearts"

by bbcsjohnlock (Science_of_Induction)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Medieval, Courtship, Drama, First Meeting, First Time, Highlander - Freeform, M/M, Master/Servant, Romance, Seduction, Temptation, Unequal, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Science_of_Induction/pseuds/bbcsjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>#13/? fanfic covers</p></blockquote>





	Covers inspired by "Captive Hearts"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nana_41175](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_41175/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Captive Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/559844) by [Nana_41175](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_41175/pseuds/Nana_41175). 



[](http://s900.photobucket.com/user/raisingcainright/media/CaptiveHeartsfrontcover_zps2917211a.jpg.html)     [](http://s900.photobucket.com/user/raisingcainright/media/CaptiveHeartsbackcover_zps7835874d.jpg.html)

 

 

covers inspired by [nana_41175](../users/Nana_41175/pseuds/Nana_41175)'s fantastic medieval AU "[Captive Hearts](559844/chapters/999310)"

_(more of my work on[tumblr](http://bbcsjohnlock.tumblr.com/))_

**Author's Note:**

> #13/? fanfic covers


End file.
